


Como el agua

by FrikiMami



Series: Carpetober [7]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Soledad, Un poco de angst, arrepentimiento, laúd, spoilers mesa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrikiMami/pseuds/FrikiMami
Summary: Tali ha caído por el portal al mundo feérico y está sola ante el peligro. Toca, junto a la cascada que ahora es su refugio, pensando en todo lo que se ha quedado atrás.
Relationships: Taliser
Series: Carpetober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947400
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Como el agua

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS A SACO DEL EPISODIO 33 DE MESA DE ARPÍAS!!

El agua caía continua y potente por aquella cascada, a cuyos pies, una mujer de color rojo tocaba su laúd. Sus ropas estaban algo raídas, pero cuando comenzaba a tocar, la magia la envolvía y parecía sacada de lo más alto de la corte. El problema era saber qué corte: ¿la humana o la de las hadas?

El sonido de la cascada se entremezclaba con los acordes arrancados de aquellas cuerdas. Estaba sola y llevaba mucho tiempo sola. En un mundo al que le había costado acostumbrarse, ya que se regía por reglas demasiado diferentes a las que estaba acostumbrada. Allí ella no destacaba tanto con sus cuernos, su capa de colores y su piel roja como la sangre. No. Allí había seres de una belleza a la vez horrible y sobrenatural. Seres que hacían que ella fuese el eslabón más débil de la cadena alimentaria. Un ser de carne y hueso entre aquellos regidos por los sueños. 

Pero como siempre, Tali había sobrevivido. Engañando, mintiendo, robando. Haciendo lo que hiciese falta para ver la luz del amanecer una mañana más. Como siempre había hecho. Esa cualidad por la cual Elethiomel la había ayudado, la había convertido en su hija.   
Se acordaba mucho de su padre aquellas últimas semanas, perdida en aquel mundo por intentar rescatarle. Aunque si era sincera consigo mismo, no había sido por eso. Se podría haber ido con las arpías tras sacarlo de aquella casa. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó en Laviara con las que quedaban de la antigua banda. Todo para robar aquella reliquia. Y encima no llevó el suficiente cuidado.   
Igual llevaban razón todas: Seren, Mirlo… cada vez que la llamaban tonta. Esta vez lo había sido, y había puesto en peligro a todos los que le importaban. ¿Habrían el resto de arpías escapado o también estaban en algún mundo extraño, como ella? ¿Estarían todas muertas o encerradas por su culpa? Si volvía, Seren la iba a matar por ello…

Seren. 

Su nombre resonaba en la cabeza de la tiefling continuamente. Cerraba los ojos y veía su piel gris y su pelo azul, y se veía a sí misma sonriendo al mirarla. ¿Cómo le había costado tanto tiempo darse cuenta de lo que sentía por ella?   
Así que ahora soñaba con verla aparecer por aquellas tierras extrañas, ayudándola a escapar de aquella pesadilla en la que estaba inmersa. Y cada mañana, cuando despertaba, sabía que todo había sido un sueño. Que Seren no estaba allí y que seguramente no lo estaría nunca. Que no volvería a ver a su padre, ni a Mirlo, ni a Lyrial o a Hoja. Que la revolución en el Imperio seguiría su curso sin una tiefling que seguía dudando de sus alianzas. O que al menos había dudado antes de caer por aquel maldito portal. Si volviese ahora...  
Ay, si volviese ahora… se repetía una y otra vez… Todo sería distinto.

Ahora no valía la pena lamentarse. No más de lo que lo había hecho. Así que seguía allí, tocando en su pequeño santuario junto al agua. Esperando que el lugar y las notas rasgadas de su laúd le sirvieran de protección, un día más, contra los peligros que poblaban aquellas tierras. Si no, le tocaría seguir huyendo. Y rezar porque las arpías llegaran hasta a ella como el agua que siempre acababa llegando al mar.


End file.
